


蝴蝶梦

by mmount



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 梗出自小狗说想跟小猫一起喝酒的杂志采访 以及小猫让小狗给他买酒喝的纸条言出必行是美德 请小猫小狗尽快履行承诺（敲碗
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	蝴蝶梦

_Lee Junho / Jang Wooyoung_

-

有个夏夜太闷热，所以临时决定要见一面，地点定在LP吧，老地方，从各自的家里过去都不算太远。张祐荣不想戴隐形，让李俊昊也别费心打扮，李俊昊说本来就没这个打算，说着把手机开了免提，扔到成山的衣服堆里，从顶层随便翻出一件T恤套上。张祐荣觉得他奇怪，喜欢的衣服乱放地上，不爱穿的衣服整齐地挂起来。  
我出门了，张祐荣说，一会儿见。李俊昊听到关门的声音才挂断电话，叫了辆车，等待的时候清理了猫砂盆，又往碗里添了些猫粮，他摩挲猫的额头让它们要乖，说爸爸一会儿就回来。那时不能确定一会儿是多久，不过猫的时间观念原本也异于人类。

张祐荣比他先到，已经提前点好了两人的饮料，是没有尝试过的调制酒。头顶挂灯给玻璃杯借了少许的光，渐变的颜色十分漂亮，一层柠檬黄，一层薄荷蓝，确实是夏天，张祐荣描绘的那一种夏天。李俊昊落了座，问这杯叫什么。你和我，张祐荣回答。李俊昊晃了晃杯子，静置的分层开始交融，把作完画的笔刷放进水桶里来回搅动，能得到类似效果，只不过手里这杯更清透，因为有冰块，而且他们对彼此完全坦诚。现在是“我们”了，李俊昊说。老板在吧台后面放起《Kind of Blue》。

“那就庆祝我，我们。”张祐荣举杯说，“兑现了承诺。”他不擅长敬辞，话讲得七零八落的，比起言语还是更偏向行动。  
“谢谢，我会好好享用。”  
“我很怀疑。”  
那个时候，酒精完成了渲染，呈现一种明媚的绿，这让李俊昊想起开心果，想起它被做成在巴黎街头尝到的那支冰淇淋，而曾经说要给他买冰淇淋的张祐荣，没过多久也真的给他买了冰淇淋。  
张祐荣说到做到了，但这能否成为庆祝的理由则见仁见智。他们碰了杯，接着心照不宣地一口闷，张祐荣比李俊昊早一秒喝完，把杯子重重地放在桌上，冲对面得意地扬眉毛。李俊昊取下杯沿的半颗青柠，扔进嘴里嚼，含糊不清地说这样才算完，话讲到一半就愁眉苦脸。会斗气，犯傻，跟年不年轻无关，而取决于会不会有谁让自己感到年轻，感到能幼稚个痛快。

这么快就醉了可不行，张祐荣笑话他，当然自己的脸也渐渐泛红。神智还算清醒的时候他们聊起澳洲，在墨尔本那一晚，大家都喝酒，只有李俊昊点可乐。你要合群一点，去体验生活、社交及种种，张祐荣评价道。  
“你似乎没资格说我。”  
张祐荣示意老板续杯，李俊昊分心于耷拉的眼皮，来不及拒绝。  
“小子，我是吃过亏才这么劝告你。” 偶尔张祐荣也会展现哥哥的模样，虽然多数时候并非有意。李俊昊用指尖点了点他的手背，目光已经迷糊，动作不受控制地变慢，最终掌心覆盖上他的手。  
在法国，潜意识认为葡萄酒卖得便宜，遍地是酒行，正因如此才没有买来喝，容易得到的东西就没那么渴望。话题自然地过渡到旅行，李俊昊说其实一直想和你去。张祐荣问他去哪儿，却不问为什么是和自己。他认为他可以在李俊昊的帆布上作一切不着边际的幻想，任何色彩的梦都顺理成章。  
酒不需要很多就醉了，毕竟都不是能喝的人，区别在于一个不爱，一个并不抗拒。中途张祐荣走去吧台，将音乐换成party shots，他跳着舞过来，唱到“紧紧搂住哥哥的腰”那一句，跨坐在了李俊昊腿上。李俊昊的手撩起他的花衬衫下摆，隔着棉T抚摸他，其实已经分辨不出不同衣料的质感，只知道尚未触及皮肤那一层。张祐荣双手握在李俊昊脑袋两侧的椅背上，残存的理智替他开口说，别在这里。  
老板识相地帮他们喊来出租，两个人就回谁的家争执不下，最后是李俊昊妥协，因为不想在等电梯和乘电梯上面浪费多余的时间。

密码输了三次才输对，李俊昊倚在门上对张祐荣指指点点，开门时没靠稳，差点滑跪下去。他拿不准自己今晚能进行到哪一步，但关上门后还是搂过架着他的张祐荣，毫无保留地亲吻。  
玄关到客厅的距离很短，不像李俊昊家里摆满装饰的长走廊，这几步路中他们转了好几个圈，交换津液、酒气和由夏夜滋生出的爱欲，喘息声比往常频繁，证明确实醉得不轻。最方便穿脱的衬衫已经褪去，李俊昊讶异于张祐荣竟然还有意识将它搭在沙发上。  
他拉着张祐荣倒进床里，接触到柔软的床垫时发出满足的喟叹，有种终于回家的感觉。无所谓好坏，但他向来觉得这里比自己的房子温暖。张祐荣骑在他胯间，膝盖抵着他大腿外侧，T恤被掀起至胸口，但是卡在肩头，因为他实在没有力气帮忙脱掉。张祐荣俯身给了李俊昊一个湿润的吻，像季风一样扫荡过口腔，留下嘴角一圈水渍当作证据，然后他坐直了身体说：“让我来。”  
喝醉时张祐荣比他好动，喜欢占据制高点，这让此刻的李俊昊感到庆幸，他现在只需要握住张祐荣的下身，简单地来回捋动，刺激顶端的孔分泌出粘液，好让手指顺畅地进入他身体，玩玩具费不了太多劲。酒剥夺了耐心，不允许他们做太长的前戏，但有失有得，张祐荣的后穴变得更容易扩张，轻松就能接纳并吸紧四根手指。  
李俊昊退出来，想调整姿势，比如起身半靠在床头，或许这样能更快更准地贯穿到底，提高效率也是体贴的一种表现。但张祐荣按住他肩膀让他别动，另一只手扯开他的内裤，李俊昊看他眯着眼睛，果敢地坐了下去，那一刻他感到爱意涌至顶峰，很想要借由什么将对方灌满。  
性器被甬道完全吞没，两人如释重负地叹气，然后又同时笑出声，似乎在说之前的担心根本没道理。张祐荣撑在他身上，前后摆动腰肢，阴茎摩擦他的小腹，幅度变大，节奏变快，身体各个部位都渗出液体，有的很咸，有的粘腻。为了追求更深的插入，他双腿越来越外开，膝盖越来越下陷，算是将柔韧的优点发挥得足够充分。  
李俊昊勾过张祐荣的脖子，让他弓起背和自己结合得更紧密。在认真吻过脸上每一处之后，他仍旧坚持张祐荣最大的魅力点是脸颊肉，柔软、纯洁、炽热，虽然不能作为解酒药服用，却能激发颤栗，提示他回想对方的敏感点，然后抬起胯向着目标做最后冲刺。  
张祐荣痉挛地绷直身体，随后颤抖着软下腰，倒在李俊昊怀里。他用热流灌满了他，由于想尽可能封填住滚烫的温度，而且耗尽体力，因此迟迟没有退出来。

“所以你要和我去哪儿？”  
“去哪儿都行。”其实李俊昊不如想象中挑剔，甚至经常做出让步，只要张祐荣别无动于衷，愿意开口就不是拒绝。  
“我可什么都没答应。”张祐荣嘟囔着说。李俊昊也困得意识恍惚，在他听来，这话的意思像是什么都可以答应。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 梗出自小狗说想跟小猫一起喝酒的杂志采访 以及小猫让小狗给他买酒喝的纸条  
> 言出必行是美德 请小猫小狗尽快履行承诺（敲碗


End file.
